Lights Will Guide You Home
by Bechloe-duh
Summary: What does Beca do when a drunken suicidal redhead enters the shower block? help her recover, befriend her and maybe even more... but will it all go to plan? or is Chloe too far gone to be helped... and will Beca leave like everyone else? Rated M for language and themes. Trigger warning for self harm/suicide - side staubrey
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, _You_ are breaking up with _me?" _Chloe seethed at her boyfriend (well ex-boyfriend) Tom. "I'm not the one who cheated a dozen times Tom! I'm not the one who drinks too much and I'm definitely not the one who hits the person they're supposed to love". Tom just stood there staring at her, fists clenched, body trembling, all of a sudden slamming his fists into the counter of their new off campus apartment; "FINE, you want to know the reason I fuck so many girls? do you?" he slurred - Chloe had come home to find him surrounded by beer bottles - "It's because i can't have sex with you! not because i don't want to, trust me i do, but i can't bring myself to look at those disgusting scars all over your body Chloe, they make me feel sick! _You _make me feel sick and I'm sorry you did those things to yourself but you're damaged goods Chlo and I'm done with it..."

She was lost for words, two years of love (on her part anyway) wasted on this dick, she knew she was disgusting but she had thought Tom looked past it all. The first time they had sex Chloe had been so nervous about Tom seeing the marks that plagued her skin, but when he noticed them he looked for a moment and then kissed her and turned off the lights... now she sees that it may not have been a good sign...

"Chlo?" She snapped out of her stream of thought, realising she'd been in her own head for quite a while, "Would you maybe urm... could you... leave? Corey is coming over soon and I don't want you here when she arrives" a smirk had found its way onto Tom's face at the thought of his and Corey's activities for the evening and before he knew what was happening something hard had been thrown at his face and shattered on the floor around him. " DID YOU JUST THROW A BOTTLE AT ME YOU FUCKING WHORE?" he launched himself at her, blood dripping down his face from a cut on his eyebrow, "FUCK YOU CHLOE, FUCK YOU" showering her face and stomach with punches, "That's the problem isn't it" She spat through blood soaked lips "You don't want to fuck someone as damaged as me, get the hell off me you prick" she squirmed under him and eventually got away from his fists, before the pain could kick in, she grabbed Tom's wallet and stormed out the door.

When the sound of Tom yelling profanity after her had died down, Chloe stopped running and collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobbing into the silent summer night air, she clutched at her ribs which were considerably swollen and then began to feel the pain of everything that had just happened, both physical and emotional, Tom had left her after two years; which she'd thought was always inevitable, after all she was damaged beyond repair and Tom just wanted someone he could fuck without having to turn the lights off to hide the scars all over his girlfriend. Being a pre-med student she thought it was pretty clear that at least two of her ribs were broken and the rest bruised, the cut on her face wouldn't need stitches and her nose was also broken but it was a clean break so thankfully she didn't need medical attention. So she lay there on the street, tears streaming down her face, cries and sobs tearing through her body, wishing she was dead - a thought she was far too used to after her years of depression - only this time she really wanted it... in the past she'd stopped herself from going too far, persuading herself that it would get better, but not now, she just wanted the pain to stop.

After slowly dragging herself to her feet she wiped the blood from her face and tried her best to look like she hadn't been crying for the past hour. Chloe very carefully walked - if not shuffled- to the off license just on the outskirt of campus, she needed alcohol, she didn't care what as long as it would numb her senses in some way. Entering the store she saw that it was the large blonde girl from Barden University behind the counter, if Chloe hadn't been so drained then maybe she would've thought about how it was strange that the girl (a freshman) was able to work here seeing as she was too young. But right now she couldn't give less of a shit. Walking over to the liquor isle she grabbed a bottle of tequila and a bottle of vodka _nice mix there, you'll regret that in the morning_ she thought, "I'm not going to regret anything about tonight" She mumbled maybe a bit too loud as the Aussie at the till heard her.

"Sorry what was that? Can i help you with anything Red?" She said all too cheerily. Chloe ignored her and just placed the bottles on the counter, staring at the liquid in the bottles so she could avoid eye contact with the girl on the other side, Amy she thought her name was. Her eyes suddenly locked on what was next to the till, army knives, "I'll take one of those too" She deadpanned, nodding towards the weapon.

"Urm... sure okay" Amy said, adding it to the total. Without a reply Chloe slammed what she hoped was the right amount of notes onto the counter, grabbed her purchases, and walked out of the store "Jesus, she looks like someone kicked her dingo" Amy muttered as she watched the redhead walk across campus and into Baker Hall.

By the time Chloe had got into the dorms she had drunk pretty much half of both bottles and everything was spinning, but she could still feel too much for her liking and emptied the remaining contents of the tequila down her throat, welcoming the well-known burn that spread down her body as she swallowed. Thankfully, it was summer break at Barden so very few if any students were still there and Chloe was going to take advantage of that. A strange feeling of tranquillity settled over her as she staggered her way towards the shower block, knowing that she would not be walking out if she had anything to do with it. She was too busy thinking and too drunk to hear the faint singing coming from the showers that she was entering.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- so this is my first fanfic, i thought after reading hundreds of Bechloe fics i'd give my own a try, i have no idea where this is going to go so reviews with suggestions are more than helpful! obviously if i don't get any follows then i'll just stop updating but hopefully that wont be an issue. Also there is a trigger warning for self harm/suicide and depression most likely throughout the whole story so if that's an issue then don't read further. hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

Beca Mitchell kept herself to herself. Her sarcastic eye rolls and permanent smirk made it impossible for people to be around her, which is how she preferred it really seeing as everyone leaves her anyway and she was never going to open up to her asshole father who she'd been forced to live with since her mother died 3 years ago... He had never understood her passion for music like her mother had and he insisted on her getting an education before going off to LA to live her dream. and ever so lucky for her, her dad happened to be a professor at Barden University so she was enrolled there as soon as she graduated high school.

Beca had been at B.U for over a year now and had made zero friends (apart from Amy, though she never really wanted that friendship but the large Australian just barrelled into her life without a second thought) her room-mate Kimmy Jin was quite possibly president of the 'I hate Beca' club judging by the death glares she received if Beca ever opened her mouth.

Summer break had not long begun and she had opted to stay in Baker Hall for the holidays rather than stay with her dad, Warren, and Sheila (or as she preferred the _step-monster_). She thought it was great really, no one was around, she could play music as loud as she wanted, and Luke at the radio station had given her an alotted time every other day for her radio show where she could play her mixes. The best part however, was the showers, no shitty freshmen would be there using the hot water and there was a lack of bitchy girls huddled in stalls or the moans of young couples doing the nasty not-so-secretly. She preferred to shower at random times like tonight she found herself in the shower block at 3am belting out tunes at the top of her alto lungs.

Long been clean, Beca was humming Titanium and thinking about her mother when she heard a loud smash from outside the cubicle followed by a slurred "_Shit"_ and then a thud. Beca liked to think of herself as a self-proclaimed badass so if this was some idiot trying to prank or scare her then it wasnt going to work, turning the water off and quickly drying herself and putting on some slacks and a hoodie she slowly pulled the shower curtain back.

Breaths could be heard from the other side of the room and Beca could see glass splayed out in all directions, just as she was about to pounce on whoever was interrupting her shower she paused.

Listening more carefully, she could hear how laboured the breaths were, and how they were mixed in with whimpers and sobbing? _who the hell is this person?_ She thought, wondering whether to just slip out of the room, not getting involved.

That was exactly what Beca was going to do before she saw a quickly growing pool of red pooling round the corner.

* * *

"_Shit"_ Chloe cussed as she almost broke her neck on some soap on the floor and dropped the remnants of her vodka bottle on the floor, creating a loud smash that made her head hurt. She had been momentarily paused by the sound of glorious singing coming from somewhere near her, but her drunken state left out the idea that maybe it was someone in the showers. But when the smash made the music stop she slumped down the wall nearest her and fresh tears began to fall over her cheeks, burning in the tracts of the ones previous. Chloe was shocked she had any tears left and wasn't just crying liquor now.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" she repeated quietly, hitting her head against the cool tile behind her until she was too dizzy to continue.

How could she have been stupid enough to think Tom would have stayed with her. She was pathetic, worthless, nothing! How many times did he have to cheat on her before she would understand that she repulsed him? Pulling off her jeans she looked at the ugly white scars that covered her thighs from the years of cutting and burning herself so that she would feel something and actually control the pain in her life. And from removing her top she saw how her bones stuck out from starving herself for month after month, thinking that the reason Tom disliked sleeping with her so much was because she was so fat - despite already being classed as underweight. More scars were present on her arms and wrists and she heaved at the thought of how incredibly ugly she was.

_no one is ever going to love you, no one wants to look at you or talk to you or hold you, you sicken everyone you pathetic low life do yourself a favour and use that knife _

The ever present voices ringing in her head, taunting her, pleading, begging her to kill herself. Her alcohol fuelled state made it easy for her to decide what to do. Listening to the voices, she sloppily handled her jeans that were now soaked in the vodka that she'd spilt previously until she found the knife, and wasted no time in opening it with her shaky hands. moving her limp, once beautiful ginger hair out of her once equally if not more so cerulean eyes which were now dull, lifeless, tired and grey; she took the knife over each and every scar on her thighs, not caring how deep she went, finding lush relief in the scarlet streams which ran around her. Making sure she hadn't missed any on her legs she moved to her arms, starting with the scars on her upper arms and down to just before her wrists.

She took a deep breath and stole a glance at the large water/vodka diluted blood pool around her as she slowly bought the knife up to her wrist.

A noise made her jump as she was about to make the fatal cut and ended up only slightly breaking the skin on her right wrist. Frustrated she let out a breath mixed with a whimper and just as the knife was to be taken to the other wrist, something, or rather someone made her stop...

"What the fuck?" a younger looking girl shouted with wide eyes after waking round the corner

* * *

"Oh my god, what have you done?" Beca said, not expecting a reply as she looked upon the practically naked almost unconscious bleeding mess infront of her. Instinctively thinking, she turned on the nearest shower and ever so carefully scooped the girl up in her arms, not caring about the blood that was soaking through her clothes. Beca slowly sat down in the shower against the cool wall and removed the rest of the ginger girls clothing, trying hard not to cause her any pain and having compete disregard to the fact that the girl was now naked.

Quietly, Beca washed each and every cut on Chloe's body until the blood flow stopped, making sure non were so deep that they would need stitches. Taking off her hoodie, Beca carefully placed it on the girl and even though the older girl was considerably taller, the small hoodie seemed to drown her. The two then sat there for a while, Beca whispering soothing words into the girls ear and brushing her hair with her fingers.

Throughout the whole ordeal Chloe hadn't made a sound and she was clinging onto consciousness, this girl she had never seen before was taking care of her like no one ever had, even though her tears were still silently falling she felt alot safer in the smaller girls arms.

"C- Ch- Chloe" She spluttered before the drunk haze took over her brain and she fell into a restless sleep filled with disturbing thoughts and terrifying nightmares.

Beca set herself a reminder to come down as soon as she wakes up to clean all this mess up, thank god the cleaners weren't in at this point; the shower room looked like it witnessed a mass murder.

Leaving Chloe's side for a second, Beca picked up the clothes Chloe had removed and the knife that had been discarded earlier and jammed them in her rucksack which she then slung on before hurrying back to the other woman and picking her up bridal style, shocked at how light she was, Beca opened the door that led back to the dorms and walked tentatively as not to disturb the woman in her arms. Entering her dorm she thanked the gods that everyone in Baker Hall had gone home for the holidays, she imagined it would be quite the sight seeing one barely dressed blood soaked woman carrying an unconscious barely dressed blood soaked woman in her arms down the hallway.

Trying not to make a sound, Beca lay Chloe onto her bed and removed the hoodie in the dark of her room, then went to find a baggy shirt and some shorts to change her into, once she had finished dressing Chloe, Beca put her into bed and put the bloodsoaked clothes in the laundry pile.

"So tomorrow is going to be interesting" Beca murmured getting into Kimmy Jins bed, hoping for a couple hours sleep before the fun of cleaning up that mess began and then the task of actually talking to this Chloe girl about what the hell happened.

Very quickly Beca fell asleep and dreamt of the girl who was sleeping across the room.

* * *

**A/N - okay so alot happened there but i just needed to set up the whole thing with them meeting eachother and all that so yeah. Sorry if it was a bit heavy for you**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- thought i'd do another update because i have pretty much no life with nothing better to do! So here is chapter 3 and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts!**

* * *

Before Chloe could even open her puffy bruised eyes she felt wave after wave of nausea hit her repeatedly from the extreme drinking she had done last night. Leaning over the bed of wherever she was (the previous night still fuzzy) she found a bin placed next to her and quickly vomited several times and stayed in the position until she was sure the alcohol was completely gone and her stomach empty.

Gently lowering herself back into the bed she became aware of how much pain she was in, every inch of her thighs and arms burned and her ribs ached agonisingly with every slight movement or breath, deep purple and black bruises decorating her abdomen and a fat bust lip to match the swollen nose. She knew she looked a mess and hadn't even fully inspected herself.

She did however notice the large blood stains that covered the bed she was in and the clothes she was in.

_wait_ she thought _who's bed is this? who's clothes am i wearing? where am i? _

Suddenly the events of last night became very clear and vivid in her mind; Tom breaking up with her and then beating the shit out of her, collapsing outside with his wallet, going to the store to buy liquor and coming out with a knife too, wandering around campus at the early hours and finding her drunken self in the showers in Baker Hall, listening to beautiful singing, cutting herself in every way possible, getting distracted as she was about to make her final mark by the pretty brunette girl who Chloe now realised was the one singing, the younger girl washing Chloe in the shower and giving her a hoodie, then she couldn't remember any further than being held in the shower with sweet nothings being whispered as she fell into unconsciousness.

was she in the girls room? why was the brunette here during the summer? and why had she helped her? these were all questions that she would like answers to, but as she moved her head a nanometer to peer across the room with minimal pain she saw that the girl was no where to be seen.

Trying her best to look around the room something on the bedside table caught her eye, a note that she couldnt quite read from her position, a glass of water and some Advil, and her phone which has long been dead.

Creeping her hand towards the pills and water she winced as all the cuts began to open and ooze fresh blood. Finally reaching her goal, she quickly took the tablets and sipped the water, not trusting her stomach but needing to do something about the vile taste in the mouth. Placing the glass back on the table she reached for the note and read the messy but cute scrawl on it;

_Chloe,_

_I hope you're feeling okay and aren't in too much pain,_

I've gone down to the showers to clean up after what happened,

Hopefully you will still be asleep when i get back so you wont wake up alone,

But if you do then take the Advil and there's a sick bin next to you, feel free to find some of my clothes to put on - yours are beyond salvation

I'll be back as soon as i can and then if you want we can talk? :)

Beca x

Smiling at the note for reasons unbeknownst to her, Chloe took a moment before slowly moving the covers and turned round to sit on the edge of the bed and sighed loudly, awaiting Beca's return.

* * *

Beca was exhausted and the sun was barely up! she'd mustered a good hour and a half sleep before waking up and deciding on a plan for the day. She'd got dressed silently and fetched some Advil for the sleeping redhead who was bleeding all over her bed. Then thinking just incase Chloe woke up before she got back, Beca wrote a note and left it on the side with the phone she found in the woman's jeans.

After gathering up the soiled clothes Beca had gone to the laundry room first and set the clothes for a long boil wash hoping that would get the stains out. Then making her way to the showers at the end of the hallway, her breath caught in her throat at the sight that seemed worse than it had the previous night, Beca set to work.

After sweeping up the broken glass, mopping up the blood and vodka, and cleaning the shower the two had sat in, Beca collected any possessions she had forgotten to pick up and made her way back out of the room.

Walking towards her dorm with some breakfast she'd picked up, Beca could hear movement on the other side of the dorm and she braced herself as she went to open the door, _Time to get some answers_ she thought.

* * *

Chloe was in the middle of changing into some track pants and a large hoodie as Beca re-entered the dorm. "Shit sorry!" Beca apologised as she covered her eyes, allowing the woman to change with some form of privacy.

After a few minutes Beca peeked and saw Chloe sitting back on her bed with a far away look in her eyes (very, very, _very _beautiful eyes Beca observed). "I bought some breakfast." She said, passing a vanilla latte to the ginger, trying to ignore the strange sensation she felt when her finger brushed against Chloe's and tried just to focus on the small pained smile that Chloe had given in return.

Beca turned to sit on Kimmy Jin's bed as the two sat and drank their coffee, each girl stealing a glance at the other when they weren't looking and then blushing slightly when they caught one another. Chloe began to forget what had happened to her as the mere presence of the brunette was so comforting. Then realising that Beca was probably horrified by her and was only pitying her by having her stay.

Beca was lost, the sadness in the perfect blue orbs across the room was too much for her. The way her hair flowed, even as it hung limply over her face, Beca could see the fiery red shades blended perfectly and she was stunned by how much beauty one girl could possess even when they were covered in cuts bruises and scars.

"You should have left me" a small broken whisper came from the redheads battered lips, forcing Beca to stop admiring every curve in her face and start listening. "Last night" Chloe went on "You should have left me there to die, don't waste your time on me". Beca was just staring, how could she say such things? she was delusional, if anyone deserved her time it was Chloe, despite only knowing her for a very short time, Beca felt attached to the girl shaking on her bed and it scared her because Beca never got attached to anyone.

"Don't say that, you were drunk and about to slit your wrists, i was not going to leave you to die when your life has so much potential" Beca began softly, inching towards the very end of her room-mates bed to get closer to Chloe.

"You don't understand Beca, i'm worthl-"

"I do understand" Beca interrupted "You feel worthless, like no one will ever want you here, like all you do is fuck up and get left by people and that you would be so much better off dead because that way you can stop disappointing people which you feel like you do constantly. That you're so tired of living each day feeling nothing so you hurt yourself to feel something new but some days it isnt enough so you have to do it more, and it hurts the people who love you which makes you feel worse because they dont understand that you can't just turn it off and start feeling normal. That when something awful happens and you simply can't take it anymore your head screams at you to put it out of its misery yet your seemingly exhausted heart begs you to hold on just a bit longer that it will get better when it never does and sometimes the monsters in your head win and you cut too deep or swallow the pills or jump and finally you feel the relief you've longed for but there is no turning back from that place and if you don't succeed you long too try again and again and again until it works. So don't start with this i don't understand bullshit Chloe because believe me i understand perfectly well what you are feeling right now and i want to help you, i need to help you because i've seen too many people leave me and never come back, i hurt too many people by doing what you almost did and i am **NOT** going to let you end your life before i've even had a chance to talk to the pretty redhead who was listening to my singing in the showers at 3 in the morning. okay?"

Somewhere in the midst of her speech Beca had started crying quietly and hyperventilating at the memories of her past. So as she steadied herself she went t sit right next to Chloe, careful not to brush any cuts, and held her hands (something Beca never did- she preferred the 5 steps distance rule) and looked deep into Chloe's crystal eyes filled with tears and sadness and exhaustion and Chloe gazed back into Beca's stormy blue eyes with shock and admiration at the smaller girls outburst, never feeling such a strong connection with someone in such a short space time.

Chloe thought she was still asleep, maybe she did die last night and all this is her imagination slowly fading away, no one would ever _want_ to help her. No one had ever understood what she felt so exactly and it made her sad that Beca had witnessed the pain Chloe was feeling, it wasn't fair on such a sweet caring person (though no one knew Beca as that person, only her mother had known this Beca and it was after her death that everything had gone wrong). Chloe had to be sure that Beca had really said those things.

"You'll never leave?" She said with so much emotion in her words that her voice cracked on each word and her voice shook with the fear of rejection that she knew too well.

Beca couldn't believe how vulnerable the two must have looked, sat huddled on a bed holding eachothers hands while tears fell down their faces and their gazes locked, she was stuck in this now and she knew that there was no escaping the hold that the redhead had on her, they were in it for the long run.

"I promise" and oddly Beca didn't think the longrun was such a bad idea.

* * *

**A/N - pretty cute right? idk i wanted to make their connection obvious so it would show how obvious it is to the other characters as the story goes on. i'm pretty happy with this chapter and i think i know where the story is going to go :D also feel free to follow me on tumblr! my url is you-know-i-speak-whale**

**reviews welcome, thank you!x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- so my internet is fucking up massively which means there may be gaps in the updating of the story so sorry! and i'd like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews so far it means alot! **

* * *

Through the course of the day, the new found friends spent their time sat as close together as humanly possible watching movies on Beca's laptop and listening to music and just talking about anything they could think of, their hobbies, interests favourite movies (in Chloe's case it was finding nemo and Beca's was girl, interrupted), what they wanted to be when they left college and even their earlier years - a massive step out of the comfort zone for Beca but she didn't seem to mind when it game to the downright adorable redhead lying on her lap.

"Becs?" Chloe started, using the nickname she thought of a few hours ago when they were arguing whether Taco Bell was better than McDonalds.

"Yeah Chlo?" Beca also using the term she knew Chloe loved being called (when Beca was saying it anyway), she was also trying not to blush at being called Becs, no one called her that apart from her mum and normally Beca would have hated anyone else saying it but she found it endearing with Chloe.

"Tell me about your parents, i mean i know you're dad works here but thats all you've said, unless you dont want to which is totes fine" Chloe was a bit nervous, she could tell there was something Beca wasn't letting on about and she was scared that the brunette would just shut down if she mentioned it.

"oh erm okay... so yeah my dad works here like you said and he lives just outside Barden with Sheila my step mons- mum, step mum and they've been married for like 8 years now and ahh my mum..." she cleared her throat and could feel her eyes welling up "my mum - Michelle - she er she died 3 years ago, breast cancer, that's when things really started to get bad for me, yanoe my mum got diagnosed when i was 13, my dad had left when i was 6, on christmas i might add, he went out to get some stuff from the store and he never came back, and when she found out about the cancer it was really aggressive and the doctors said she didnt have long left so we were all amazed at how long she did last in the end, but the idea of her dying made me really depressed and i grew into a loner and thats when i started self harm and then i stopped going to school and got into drugs not long before she died. After she died my only other family was my dick of a sperm donor and that's who i had to live with so he dragged me to high school for a couple years then enrolled me here and i miss her so much sometimes" Chloe was lost for words, Beca had just basically bare her soul to her because she could tell that no one else knew this and here she was getting all choked up about it...

"shh shh Becs honey its okay" Chloe pulled Beca into a tight hug, trying to ignore the searing pain all over her body. They held eachother until Beca's tears subsided and she noticed how close their faces were to eachother, Chloe realised this too and began to close the gap, making their foreheads touch.

Beca's breath hitched as she saw how mesmerising Chloes eyes were upclose, her mind went into overdrive about leaning forward to place her lips on chloes even while they were battered they looked perfect.

Taking her by surprise Chloe slowly lifted her hand and stroked Beca's tear stained cheek and whispered "Your mum sounds like she was an amazing person, just like her daughter and thank you for telling me this Becs, i know we've only just met but i can tell we're gonna be really fast friends, i mean you've seen me naked so" Beca chuckled at the ginger gazing at her and leant into the touch on her cheek, until she noticed the blood beginning to seep through the sleeve on Chloe's arm.

"Chloe, let me see your arm for a second" She said reaching to pull the sleeve back, frowning when she quickly pulled away from Beca's grasp. Seeing that Chloe was suddenly all self conscious she couldn't bear to keep her under the pressure so she leaned back and pulled up her own sleeve, revealing dozens of rugged white lines and dents all over her arm. Chloe gasped at the sight but relaxed slightly when she heard Beca "see you can trust me" and then removed the hoodie she'd been wearing and saw the full extent of her cuts which honestly shocked her considerably.

Chloe felt ashamed and her head dropped to the floor but stopped when she felt a small delicate hand lift her chin and direct her gaze into Beca's eyes who said "Come with me" as she stood up grabbed a first aid kit and held her hand out for Chloe who took it immediately and went to grab her hoodie again when she felt a tug on her arm as Beca assured her they would be alone. So without another word the two stood, hand in hand, and left the dorm to go to the showers.

* * *

Beca slowly walked into the shower room and turned the shower in the furthest corner on. Waiting for the water to get warm, she pulled Chloe in close to her and wrapped her arms around her back.

Slowly, she moved her hands to the hem of Chloe's shirt and lifted it, Chloe, who had her hands round Beca's neck lifted her arms without breaking eye contact with the brunette before her and slipped her shirt off, instantly trying to use her arms to try and cover her stomach which she was so conscious about.

Beca noticed this and lifted her own shirt over her head, revealing a black lacy bra which honestly in Chloe's opinion did not do a good job at covering what it was supposed to.

While Chloe was busy internally debating on where to look and was just standing with her arms over her mid-riff, Beca took the opportunity to run her hands over Chloe's collar bones, down her upper arms towards her wrists where she patted her fingertips down Chloe's arms and slipped her hands under the redheads and ran them up her stomach and stopped just before her baby blue bra which matched her eyes, and even though she was deadly nervous and barely breathing she wished Beca would move just a bit further up.

Chloe took the hint Beca was giving and let her hands fall from her own stomach and have them move up Beca's arms towards her shoulders where she then began to caress her neck and face, pulling her even closer towards her.

She felt Beca bring her hands around her back towards her bra and heard the faint click and felt it fall to the floor. Chloe could feel her whole body flush red as she became far too aroused by the intimacy of the situation. Drove even more crazy by Beca leaning in to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and could feel hot breath against her neck.

Before either girls knew what was happening both bras and track pants were on the floor and the two were stood in there pants holding eachother so close that every inch of their skin was touching.

Remembering that the shower was on and the reason she came down here, Beca tried to calm herself down as she backed into the warm water, bringing Chloe with her, quickly discarding their remaining underwear.

for a long while they just stood directly under the water, watching how the droplets bounced off of the others skin. Eventually, Beca held Chloes arm and smoothly ran her fingers over the bloody gashes, cleaning each wound in turn.

When both arms were thoroughly clean and Beca could feel Chloes eyes burning holes into her head so when Beca leant down and pressed open mouth kisses on each gash bruise and scar individually, Chloes heart just about stopped at the action. To top it off Beca got down on her knees, caressing the soft flesh on her way down, and began to clean the thankfully not as deep wounds and once again, when they were clean, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's thighs and pressed her lips to each one as she strokes the skin on the back of her legs.

Keeping her face as close to skin as possible, she dragged her lips all the way back up Chloe's body until she was level with her face again, the pure adoration in each of the blue eyes would have been too much to bare for an onlooker.

Startling Chloe, Beca skipped out of the shower and returned the same second with a first aid kit, turning off the shower she took out the bandages and wrapped up all the worse cuts until everywhere was safely covered.

"There you go, on the mend in more ways than one" Beca said with a smirk that made Chloe go week at the knees, sensing this Beca grabbed Chloe just under the ass and fully supported all of her weight, basically lifting her off of the ground, letting out a squeal of excitement Chloe opened her eyes to find she was face to face with a very pretty brunette who she very much wanted to kiss right now.

"Hey Becs" She whispered with a dopey grin which made the other girl laugh nervously, Chloe began to lean forward so that her nose brushed Beca's.

"Hey you" was Beca's replied, whos gaze was flickering between Chloe's eyes and lips.

one centimetre closer and they would be kissing, each could feel the others breath, taste it, and that's what both of them wanted. Brushing lips just as they were about to surge into eachother feeling the oncoming explosi-

"THE FUCK?!"

"Tom?!"

* * *

**A/N - thanks everyone for sticking with this, suggestions for the story line are very welcome! i'm really not good at tension writing im sorry.. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - sorry for the wait, writers block sucks. so here's the next chapter! reviews are welcome :)**

* * *

"You fucking whore! Its been less than 24 fucking hours and here you are in the god damn shower what the fuck Chloe!" Tom's voice was echoing off the walls in the showers, Chloe knew this side of him, when he was angry like this it usually ended badly for her but right now she was more worried that he was going to hurt Beca.

"Tom what are you doing here?"She asked quietly, trying not to make him any more angry, she also noticed the gash that was still above his eyebrow from where she threw the bottle at him the previous night.

"I went to the store this morning to get some beer and that Fat Amy told me you had come in and didn't seem too good so i came to make sure you hadn't done something stu-" considering the two girls before him were naked, Tom had only just noticed the state Chloe was in, looking at the bandages covering her arms and legs

"What the fuck did you do? Attention seeking whore, when are you going to get over this and be a normal person instead of a broken girl covered in cuts who goes whoring herself around with girls in showers, you disgust me, i can't believe i ever dated you! No one is going to want you now, you're a joke! You should have done everyone a favour and killed yourse-"

THUD

Tom's head hit the cold, wet, shower room floor with a unpleasantly loud smack. Beca was stood over the crumpled man with her now purple and swollen hand still raised, she had never moved so quick before but she couldn't bear the thought of anyone saying such awful things to the ginger who was sobbing in the corner.

Beca knealed down right next to Tom's bruised face and hissed into his ear "You never fucking talk to her again understand me? never. she is infinitely better than you will ever be and i feel lucky to have met her. Now you're going to stay here for an hour, i'm going to take Chloe to get her stuff from your apartment and then she's going to move in with me for the summer. If you so much as look at me or Chloe again I will tell everyone about how you got knocked out by a 5'3 teenager alright?" She didn't wait for a reply from the semi-conscious lump before her as she turned towards Chloe who was shaking but still had that spectacular gleam in her perfect eyes.

"Beca...I... I can't believe you just punched him" She gasped, lunging forward to bring the girl into a very tight embrace. They stayed together for what felt like an eternity of bliss, fire, and pleasure as their bodies collided. Hours would have easily passed like this if it wasn't for Tom making groaning sounds as his face grew to twice it's normal size.

"Come on" Beca said, holding Chloe's hand in hers and picking their belongings up in her other hand "Let's get back to my dorm".

For the second time, the two girls were down the corridor naked and once again there was thankfully no people... that was until they got to Beca's dorm to find her room-mate boxing up her belongings...

* * *

"SHIT KIMMY-JIN!" Beca shouted as she walked into the room with Chloe who was just as naked as she was. Beca snatched the sheets from her bed and wrapped it round the two of them.

"I don't even wanna know Beca" she said gesturing towards Chloe, who had turned a deeper shade than her hair, "My parents are taking me out of Barden, I got into an early masters program in Boston so I'm out" She turned back to packing the rest of her few items while Beca stood there completely dumbfounded, Kimmy-Jin was leaving? This was fantastic, her own single, no constant scowl and ignorant comments. Beca was so busy rejoicing that she didn't notice her ex-roomie leave the dorm without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

After the two had got dressed, not forgetting the flirty glances they kept giving eachother as they did so, they got to Beca's car and Chloe directed the brunette towards her and toms apartment.

Using her key she opened the door to be welcomed by a pile of broken glass and beer bottles scattered with blood still all over which Chloe assumed was mostly hers. Not wanting to dwell on the past experience in the apartment she took Beca's hand and led her to the bedroom where she collected all of her clothing in a suitcase.

After making sure they had gathered all her belongings the two were about to leave, Chloe was giggling about a remark Beca had made over how stupid movies were when she suddenly stopped, turned, and ran back to the closet.

she returned 5 minutes later with a very expensive guitar case, inside of which Beca assumed was a very expensive guitar, quirking her eyebrow she looked at the red head who had a dopey smile on her face, "It was going to be Tom's birthday present next month, but I think i'll take it instead" and with that she threw her key onto the counter, grabbed her suitcase and walked out the flat, followed by a smitten Beca.

The girls spent the next few hours putting Chloe's stuff in Beca's room and making the dorm more comfortable for the two. Beca was laughing at Chloe's CD collection when Chloe's phone rang.

"I totally had you pegged as a Britney Spears girl, and i was absolutely right!... Chlo?" Beca turned to find Chloe with tears in her eyes as she was on the phone, Beca could faintly hear a sharp voice on the other end of the phone.

"I know I should've called Bree i'm sorry but you were on vacation with Stace and i didn't want to bother you, I know you would've said i told you so and i can't right now okay i'm just... i'm sorry okay?" She cried and then sobbed more as there was a more comforting tone coming from the phone "No don't come back early, I'm fine" another pause "no i'm not at the apartment anymore, i'm with my friend Beca in her dorm which i'm living in for the summer" ... "She's great yeah okay okay you will meet her when you come back in two weeks okay love you bye"

As soon as the phone had been put down Beca was by Chloe's side, wiping stray tears from her cheeks and rubbing her arms gently, something that she knew comforted the red head even in the short time they'd been friends.

"I'm guessing she was the best friend?"Beca said lightly trying to make the woman she has grown to care for smile

"Yeah shes pissed that i haven't told her anything because she was on holiday with her girlfriend for the summer, she wants to meet you though so i'll warn you in advance, she will tear you apart" Chloe said laughing as she jabbed Beca in the ribs making her shudder at the contact.

"Well i'll sure look forward to that!" Beca looked at the clock and realised it was now gone midnight and neither of the two had slept well the previous night, "Hey its getting pretty late and i'd say we're about done with all your stuff, so lets call it a night and catch up on some sleep okay?"

Chloe was sat on Beca's bed and had nearly drifted off to sleep when Beca asked her again "Hmmm? oh yeah sleep sounds good" and she just took her shirt off and got under the covers of Beca's bed.

Beca chuckled at the sight of Chloe being so adorable "Guess i'll be in Kimmy-Jin's old bed tonight then" but as she went to walk across the room she felt a small hand wrap around her arm.

"Come be my cuddle buddy Beca" Chloe said meekly, she was giving Beca a killer pout that made it impossible to decline, despite Beca's known hate for cuddling she didn't think doing so with Chloe would be such a bad thing; so removing her shirt she got into bed behind the older girl and wrapped her arms around her middle, blowing air onto the back of Chloe's neck making her laugh and swat Beca in the face "Stop tickling me and just hold me" she muttered.

So the two fell asleep with Beca holding Chloe close with legs entertwined and a whole two weeks of being together before anyone tried to ruin what the two had created.

* * *

**A/N - i know this chapter was pretty shit im sorry so yeah apologies everyone x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - so I don't have a laptop anymore which makes it hard to update a lot of the time, sorry for the long waits and probably longer ones to come, also suggestions on the story would be helpful, should I keep it relatively light hearted and fluffy from now on or put more drama in? **

* * *

The next weeks were possibly the best of Chloe's life, never had she met someone as kind and sincere as Beca. All her life she never felt good enough or as if anyone truly cared for her but since meeting the brunette - however bad the circumstances were- she actually feels wanted, maybe even needed?

The two girls had only left the dorms a small number of times for more food and the occasional Starbucks run, apart from those rare times, they were holed up in Beca's room having endless movie marathons even though Beca loathed them, or they were listening to Beca's mixes which gave Chloe giddy she loved them so much. After so many times of listening to them, Chloe even started to learn how to make her own mixes, they were no where near as good and she needed a lot of help from Beca but it was fun for her and Beca would use any excuse to hear Chloe sing, it was jawdropping.

* * *

During one particular day Chloe was singing Titanium (their favourite song) when something clicked inside Beca, never having spoke to eachother before the shower issue, the two easily became strangely close, they did everything together, when one laughed the other laughed, when one cried the other cried. Kimmy Jin's old bed hadn't been slept in since the first night, every night they change into their t-shirts and pants and climb into Beca's bed together falling asleep in eachothers arms.

All these things that came so effortlessly when they first met must have meant something right? Beca was the most anti-social person most had come across and Chloe had been shut off from the world for years so how is it that they became the best of friends just like that? was it because they were both just too alone for their own good or was it more than that?

Beca had been trying to put aside any strong feelings she had for the red head, thinking it was just because of all the time they were spending together, all the easy conversations and simple smiles and soon the feelings would pass. But they hadn't. They were only getting stronger, she really cared about Chloe more than she cared for anyone in her life, after what almost happened in the shower before Tom decided to ruin everything made her think maybe Chloe liked her too... the idea of being with a girl had never really occurred to Beca but she had no problem with it at all, she gave herself a mental note to bring it up with Chloe later.

* * *

Today was the day Aubrey was due back from vacation with her girlfriend Stacie and they would soon be on their way over to see Chloe and her new socalled bestfriend. She was thankful that someone had been there for the redhead when she was gone especially someone who knows what she's been going through but from what Chloe has said on the phone it sounds as though she's fallen for the girl, she always knew Chloe was bi but being with Tom for so long Aubrey never thought Chloe would have a chance to find anyone else.

Beca decided it would be best to tell Chloe her feelings before Aubrey and Stacie arrived because she was scared that if she didn't then she never would, especially if the redhead went to live with the couple for the rest of the summer when Beca would much rather her stay and maybe even permanently move into her dorm if she wanted too.

So a few hours before Aubrey was coming over, Beca and Chloe were cuddled up watching Bridesmaids (again), Chloe was resting her head in Beca's lap while the brunette played with her ginger girls absent-mindedly. She was racking brain for how to bring up the subject of her feelings and her mind was in overdrive.

"Hey Becs? i can hear the cogs turning in your head, what are you thinking about?" Chloe had sat up but instead of sitting next to Beca like a normal pair would do, Chloe decided to straddle the brunettes legs and was inches away from her face.

All the air in the room seemed to disappear at the close proximity of their faces and Beca was struggling to breathe never mind get her words out. "I uh I was thinking I mean wondering I mean erm"

Chloe's face grew concerned at how Beca was acting, leaning back slightly to get a better look at the girl she began to think the worst, "Wait, do you want me to leave? I mean i know i've probably outstayed my welcome but honestly no one has ever cared for me like you have Beca and I thought we had something here I thought you liked me, I thought you felt the same way as me but I can leave i'll talk to Aubrey when she gets here, maybe I can stay with her..."

Beca's world stopped when she realised what Chloe was saying, she actually liked her. But what Beca hadn't registered was Chloe saying she would leave; that couldn't happen, it couldn't! She needed Chloe here she needed her near her from now on the idea of not being near her made her heart hurt.

"No wait what? Chloe i don't want that! Not at all! Chloe, i feel- I mean - eurgh this is so hard but Chloe i think Im in l-" Beca hadn't noticed that Chloe had got off the bed, wiped her tears and was now at the door which had knocked during the time it had taken for Beca to get her shit together, she could see a mix of blonde and ginger as who she was assuming was Aubrey was engulfing Chloe in a very big bear hug with a smiling brunette behind them who walked forward to shake hands with Beca;

"Hi you must be Beca i'm Stacie, I've heard alot about you!"

* * *

Chloe seemed much cheerier as the four sat in the dorm and ate pizza, but Beca could still see the hurt in her eyes and while Aubrey was there bombarding her with prying questions Beca never got the chance to tell Chloe what she meant.

"Oh Bree, i don't mean to intrude but I think I've already taken up enough of Beca's time by staying here, so would i be able to bunk with you and Stace for a few days until i can find my own place again?" She refused to look at Beca as she said it, so she didnt see the pained look on her face as Aubrey said it would be fine and she could even move out tonight if she wanted.

When they'd finished their food - which Beca had barely touched and neither had Chloe - Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe started taking her belongings down to their car to take to their apartment.

Once everything was packed Stacie was talking to Chloe about Tom, so Aubrey took Beca to one side. "Beca i want to properly thank you for taking in my bestfriend and being there for her when i wasn't, but i know how much you just hurt her, that girl really loves you Beca and you were either to stupid to realise or too scared to admit you felt the same. So thank you and we'll take it from here, don't bother turning up to see her, she doesn't need any more stress in her life right now." with that she turned and walked to her car, taking Stacie's hand in hers as Chloe walked up to Beca.

Chloe was trying not to let her emotions take over as she said goodbye, "I ah wanted to say thanks for, well for saving my life really" She was staring at the ground as tears started to fall down her face, she went to continue but she was interrupted by Beca throwing her arms round Chloe, she buried her head into the brunettes neck and whispered "Thank you so much Becs" into her collar bone.

"Chloe, i dont want-"

"CHLOE LET'S GO" Aubrey screeched from the car, Chloe pulled away from her as she looked into Beca's eyes to see tears there too, she mouthed a _goodbye_ as she slowly walked back to her friends, not looking back at the girl she loved who was sobbing into her hands.

* * *

**A/N - sorry it's kinda short and a bit boring maybe? i'm not sure but yeah no laptop so sorry for long update gaps, thank you everyone for the reviews and follows :) x**


End file.
